Juryrigg
Juryrigg (alternatively spelled as Jury Rigg) is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Planchaküle from the planet Aul-Turrhen.File:Dagon DVD 1.PNG Appearance Juryrigg is a small, red alien who bears a close resemblance to a gremlin or imp. He is small in stature, only about as big as Gwen's head. In Ultimate Alien, he wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, Juryrigg now wears an aviator's outfit which comes with an ascot. His skin tone has changed from orange-red to a more crimson-red and is much smoother. His eyes now have black pupils, his ears are now spiked, and his nose is bigger. He also has a spike on his chin and one near each of his eyes. The Omnitrix symbol is now on his waist. Personality Juryrigg has a strong desire to break and remake machines, making him difficult to control. Juryrigg has a mischievous (and twisted) sense of humor, such as turning Will Harangue into an alien as punishment for all the smear campaigns and crimes he committed against Ben and other aliens.Return to Forever Juryrigg has catchphrases: "Juryrigg disassemble!", "FIX FIX FIX FIX FIX!" and "Reassemble, disassemble!" Powers and Abilities Jury Rigg Brake.png|Machinery Disassembly GF (361).png|Technological Modification TEC (392).png|Machinery Repairment Juryrigg has the ability to completely disassemble any kind of machinery in mere seconds, fitting to his Gremlin appearance. Despite it being harder for him to do due to his craving to destroy things, Juryrigg can also construct complex machinery from scratch at a similar rate. Juryrigg has a degree a of enhanced strength for his size, being able to break both a metal car brake in half''The Eggman Cometh'' and some metal bars that even an Appoplexian could not break.Food Around the Corner Juryrigg has a degree of enhanced agility. As in accordance with his break it/fix it attributes, Juryrigg boasts an impressive intellect, describing himself as "smart and stubborn". Weaknesses Being small makes Juryrigg unsuitable for hand-to-hand combat against larger opponents, unless they happen to be machines, in which case, he can dismantle them in seconds. Juryrigg has a near uncontrollable habit of breaking machinery and assembling machines. Like his name, most of the devices Juryrigg creates are basically on-the-fly or 'jury-rigged'. They are not normally meant to last and will eventually fail, except for the Tenn-Speed. Juryrigg's creations can also be unstable and hard to control, much like Juryrigg himself. History |-|Ultimate Alien = ;Ben *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Juryrigg was unlocked by Ben 10,000. *Juryrigg first appeared in The Eggman Cometh, where he began taking apart the brakes in Kevin's car. Later, Juryrigg dismantled Dr. Animo's mutant ray, then had to repair and modify it in order to stop the mutant chickens from wreaking havoc on Bellwood. *In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1, Juryrigg prepared to battle Vilgax and Psyphon, but before they could even fight, Dagon freed himself. *In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, Juryrigg reverted to Ben. |-|Omniverse = ;Ben *In Have I Got a Deal for You, Ben accidentally transformed into Juryrigg, but he quickly changed into Grey Matter after complaining about how Juryrigg won't help stop the train from falling off the bridge. *In Gone Fishin', Juryrigg defeated the Mechaneers. *In Rules of Engagement, Juryrigg fixed up parts of the Proto-TRUK and created the Tenn-Speed. *In Food Around the Corner, Juryrigg tore through a door and fixed the security system. *In Return to Forever, Juryrigg disabled the Highbreed Pulse Generator the Forever Knights were going to use to destroy every alien on Earth, and reprogrammed it to instead turn Will Harangue into an alien. *In Mystery, Incorporeal, Juryrigg was defeated by a stone creature. *In It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1, Juryrigg was defeated by Mad Diamondhead. *In A New Dawn, Juryrigg appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien= ;Ben ;Season 3 *''The Eggman Cometh'' (first appearance; x3; first time selected alien was Jetray) *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1'' *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' (cameo) |-|Ben 10: Omniverse= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''Have I Got a Deal for You'' (first reappearance; accidental transformation) ;Season 2 *''Gone Fishin''' *''Rules of Engagement'' ;Season 4 *''Food Around the Corner'' *''Return to Forever'' (intended alien was Grey Matter) ;Season 5 *''Mystery, Incorporeal'' ;Season 7 *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1'' (accidental transformation) ;Season 8 *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) Naming and Translations Etymology Juryrigg's name comes from "jury rig", meaning to makeshift repairs or temporary contrivances, made with only the tools and materials that happen to be on hand. Trivia *From Arc 4 of Omniverse onwards, Juryrigg replaces Echo Echo in the opening intro of the show. He also replaces 11-year-old Perk Upchuck in the opening of Omniverse's Arc 5. *Juryrigg, Grey Matter, and Feedback are the only aliens with their own theme song. *Friedkin University's mascot resembles Juryrigg.Mystery, Incorporeal References See Also *Uprigg (fusion of Upgrade and Juryrigg) Category:Transformations Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Males